It is known to provide a seat restraint system such as a seat belt in a vehicle to restrain an occupant in a seat of the vehicle. In some vehicles, the seat restraint system may be a lap belt, a shoulder belt, or both. Typically, the lap belt and shoulder belt are connected together at one end. The seat restraint system includes a latch plate at the connected end. The seat restraint system also includes a buckle connected at one end by webbing or the like to vehicle structure. The buckle receives the latch plate to be buckled together. When the buckle and latch plate are buckled together, the seat restraint system restrains movement of the occupant to help protect the occupant during a collision.
Smart inflatable restraint systems need to know what is occupying a seat of the vehicle. Decisions on deployment of inflatable restraints depend on information supplied by sensors in the seat in determining weight of an object in the seat. When a child seat is placed in the seat and cinched down, the sensors may read a large mass instead of a child seat. With this condition, there will be high tension in the seat restraint system. Comfort studies have shown that no human occupant would wear their seat restraint that tight. With this information on seat restraint tension, the inflatable restraint system can decide on deployment of the inflatable restraints.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an assembly for sensing tension in a seat restraint system of a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide an assembly for sensing tension in a seat restraint system in a vehicle that allows a control module to determine the difference between either a child seat or a small occupant. It is further desirable to provide an assembly for sensing tension in a seat restraint system in a vehicle that integrates a tension sensor with a seat belt buckle to provide an indication of high-tension forces in the seat restraint system. It is still further desirable to provide an assembly for sensing tension in a seat restraint system that can be packaged with a seat belt buckle assembly. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a tension sensing assembly that meets these desires.